Speak Now
by freakxlover000
Summary: I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace.There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room. But I'm only looking at you based on speak now by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo i noticed there where very few completed fic's on this fandom so i decided to write this, also I used to hate Taylor Swift but my older sister loved her and when i had some stuff goin on in my life i started listening to her and now this is like my favorite song sooooo haha here is a songfic i wrote to Speak Now by Taylor Swift i hope you like it! R & R pretty plz! 3

I do not own the song Speak now nor do i own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King.

p.s. this story is kinda just set in the place of the show and has the characters but since its only a few episodes in right now i dont wanna say something that becomes obsolete do 2 later episodes soooo in this story the whole plot of the show doesn't exist so there is no mai or any of that. Also plz note that the feelings some of these characters are having for the other characters may not be exactly like how they are in the show, for example someone Chloe is close friends with in the show is a person that she hate in my fanfic, not that i have anything against the character it just seemed to fit better if i did it like this. Ok hope you enjoy :D thx 4 reading plz R & R!

Summary:When i had to leave i left him behind, 4 years later we meet again and back in love i fall. Now i will do anything to get back whats mine.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover000~~~~~~~~~~

-Four days after graduation day-

"Alek...we need to talk..." I told my boyfriend.

We had just graduated high school and I was heading off next year for Julliard. I was already given a full scholarship and dorm room. I was very happy about going but what made me sad was leaving Alek behind. He was going to be a mechanic and take over his families international business.

We had been dating for 2 years and in that time, as cheesy as it may sound, he stole my first kiss and my heart. We thought we were going to be together forever but now i am having doubts. Since we are going to be so far apart I don't want to force him into a long distance relationship so, with his best interests in mind I have decided to break up with him.

"whats up?" he asked oblivious to the what was about to happen.

"Alek...Its about me leaving...I think we should breakup" I told him trying my best to be as blunt and easy about it, attempting to spare his feeling as much as possible.

"wha-but, i thought..." I could tell he was very upset, and underneath his manly features I could see the tears building up.

"nonono honey please, it was nothing you did, i just think its best we don't try to keep up such a long distance relationship. Those type of things nevr work out and someone always ends up hurt, you understand what i mean, right?" I asked him.

"I suppose so..." he spoke in a low toned voice.

"Well, I gotta go I dot want this to be any harder than it already is...here, come here, gimme a hug" I gestured my arms up telling him to hug me one last time before I went.

We shared our final goodbyes and i walked away, back to my car, refusing to look back, knowing if i did tears would begin to fall from my own eyes.

-5 years later-

It was a bright and sunny Monday, the time being nearly noon. Its been five whole years since i stepped foot in this town. My Hometown. Its also been five whole years since I saw Him. Actually, the reasoning for my coming back was that i received an invitation. An invitation to His wedding. The cerimony was to be held on the coming friday.

I wish I could say I was happy for him what i just cant. Even after five years I had not gotten over him. i haven't dated a single person since him. I am perfectly aware that I was the one to break it off and I should have gotten over it, but i just couldn't. I was very happy that he found someone but i just cant be happy that he is marrying the girl. I had spoken with some hometown friends and they told me all about this girl, I saw all the pictures of the two of them on facebook, so it was basically like I already knew her. But i have to suck it up. I have to move on. He did.

An hour later i walked up the drive to my old home. I walked in to see the smiling face of my mother.

"Hi Mom"

"Oh dear, your finally here! You'll never belive this, but whem i mention you coming home today A-" Mom was cut off short by the masculine voice of a shaded figure emerging from the dining room.

"Hey Chloe" It spoke.

"Alek!" I jumped and ran to hug him as tight as possible. "I missed you so much" I spoke into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Chloe. When i sent you the invitation, honestly I didn't expect you to come back home just for it.

"Well i finished school and frankly, I have been looking for an excuse to come home anyway" I confessed.

"Well, i am very glad you did" He told me.

We all sat around talking for hours, catching up on all the thing we had missed in each others lives. With each moment I found myself falling more and more in love with him.

-The day of the wedding-

Days have passed since I got home and it was now the day of the wedding. The reception was schedualed to happen in less than 2 hours and my momther was already dressed and ready to leave the house.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" She asked me, as i sat in a fetal position on the couch.

"I don't know if I should, everyone knows that Women hates me, if i show up it will only give her more reason" My mother listed intently to my babbling, know full well of my feeling for Alek. I had already told her over the course of the days I had been here.

"Honey, you know, as well as I, it would mean the world to him if you showed up" She tried to reason with me.

"ughhhhh...I hate when your right, you know that?" I spoke as i glared at her.

"Yes, I know, I am your mother, it came in the job description"She chuckled and stood up, walking in the general direction of the front door.

"So I will see you there once you are ready?" She asked in her 'if-you-dont-come-to-this-damn-wedding-i-will-personally-kill-you' voice.

"yessssss" I hissed.

I pulled my hair out of its bun and brushed it, letting it hang in it's natural curly state. I then slipped on my white summer dress I had specifically picked out for the event. Checking myself in the mirror one last time I headed out the door, to the wedding i was sure to dread attending for the rest of my life.

-freakxlover-

**_I am not the kind of girl_**  
><strong><em> Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<em>**  
><strong><em> But you are not the kind of boy<em>**  
><strong><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>**

-freakxlover-

I walked into the church, watching people pass as they walked into the main room.

-freakxlover-

**_I sneak in and see your friends_**  
><strong><em> And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.<em>**  
><strong><em> And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>**  
><strong><em> Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.<em>**

-freakxlover-

I snuck in, doing my best to remain unnoticed, so as not to cause a commotion. I took my seat next to a my mom and my old best friend, Amy. I looked around us and saw the entire family of the bride, every last one of them wearing various tints of pastel colors. Yellow, blue, pink, green, all of it reminded me of Easter day in an old stupid traditional house with an old stupid traditional family.

I looked past the pews and saw Alek standing there, alone, as handsome as ever in is black tux. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. I starred for a while until I was lost in thought, daydreaming, about a particular blonde.

-freakxlover-

**_This is surely not what you thought it would be_**  
><strong><em>I lose myself in a daydream<em>**  
><strong><em>Where I stand and say<em>**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
><strong><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>**  
><strong><em>Of the church at the back door<em>**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
><strong><em>You need to hear me out<em>**  
><strong><em>And preacher said "speak now"<em>**

-freakxlover-

I gasped in with shock, but then realized that I just been dreaming. In my dream Alek stood in front of the priest like he was doing now and I sat in my seat mentally begging for him to not go through with this, again much like i was doing now, the only difference between my dream and reality was that in the dream, before the wedding had started i had walked up to Alek and asked that he not marry Her and that he run away with me.

I heard the organ play begin and the notes that floated to my ears began to make me dread the song more and more. I looked down as I heard the fond the fond gestures being exchanged between everyone in the room. This was a strong indicator that She was beginning her march down the aisle.

-freakxlover-

**_Fond gestures are exchanged_**  
><strong><em>And the organ starts to play<em>**  
><strong><em>A song that sounds like a death march<em>**

**_And I am hiding in the curtains_**  
><strong><em>It seems that I was uninvited <em>**  
><strong><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>**

-freakxlover-

Knowing i was soon to regret my actions I looked back, watching her strut down that aisle, as if she thought she were a pageant queen or something. I had to admit, even though i hated her guts she honestly did look a little pretty...not a lot...just a little.

I turned back and looked at Alek. He was just standing there. Stiff as a board. With a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. I focused closely on his eyes, trying to imagine what he could possibly be thinking, and then i saw it. His eyes averted his soon to be wife, and for a split second, they were looking at me. When that moment was over, he looked back at her with a slightly dimmed expression on his face. What was he thinking? He should have been looking at her, not me. All of a sudden it hit me...could be possibly...no, never...but maybe...just maybe...he was wishing it was me walking down that aisle.

-freakxlover-

**_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_**  
><strong><em> But I know you wish it was me,<em>**  
><strong><em> You wish it was me<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you?<em>**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
><strong><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't wait, or say a single vow<em>**  
><strong><em> You need to hear me out<em>**  
><strong><em> And they said speak now<em>**

**_ Don't say yes, run away now_**  
><strong><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't wait, or say a single vow<em>**  
><strong><em> Your time is running out<em>**  
><strong><em>And they said speak now<em>**

-freakxlover-

She reaches the end of the aisle and her father released her arm, kissed her on the cheek, and allowed her to walk up the steps to her beautiful soon-to-be-husband. Luck son of a bitch, well i guess daughter, but whatever.

Everyone paid close attention as the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Spoke the preacher in his monotone voice, trying to fake happiness, like all single unhappy, unmarried, preacher's did when they married a couple.

He continued speaking. "which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Suddenly a million thoughts rushed through my mind. Alek turned and looked to the crowd. He looked right at me. My Brain was telling me "Keep your ass on this seat and don't you dare ruin this wedding and marriage for them." While on the other hand my heart was telling me something similar but almost the exact opposite "He wants you to- you want to- Now get up! Now! or you'll lose the last chance you'll ever get along with your one true love.".

For some reason that brief, 10 second long period in which everyone waited, expecting no one to say a word, seemed like hours for me, as me fate was slowly written out to be loveless and lonely for all eternity. Slowly, but surely, I began to stand up, the sound of my shuffling obvious in the dead silent air, that and the gasps of those behind me, that caused those in front of me to turn and look at the idiot that really had just stood up. All eyes were on me and they are had the same horrified look on their faces. I hands were shaking violently, along with the rest of my body. I knew in my heart, I was doing the absolute right thing when i looked only into the eyes of the groom, who's wedding i was interrupting.

-freakxlover-

**_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_**  
><strong><em> There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>**  
><strong><em> I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me<em>**  
><strong><em> Horrified looks from everyone in the room<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm only looking at you<em>**

-freakxlover-

I knew this was it. So i had to spit it out and get it over with now. So i did. Infront of all these people. I said what I was truly thinking.

"Listen, Alek, I know I am not the kind of girl who goes to these things, these white veil occasions, especially when I am in love with the groom, and have been, for a very very long time." I looked into his wide eyes from where i stood as i spoke, completely ignoring the furiously pissed off woman that stood next to him.

"But you...your not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So please, i beg of you. Don't say yes. Come with me, and run away, now. I'll meet you when your out of the church, at that back door" I said as i pointed behind me. I could feel the tears flowing their way to my eyes as Alek just stood there, still wide eyed and in shock.

"Dont wait. And please dont say a single vow. I really think you need to hear me out." With that the tears were let loose. I took one last long look at him and then walked down back up the aisle in which the bride had strode down only moments before. I ignored the whispers about me between all the other guests as i passed the pews one by one. Making my not so stealthy way to the doors.

-freakxlover-

**_I'm not the kind of girl_**  
><strong><em> Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<em>**  
><strong><em> But you are not the kind of boy<em>**  
><strong><em> Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>**

**_ So don't say yes, run away now_**  
><strong><em> I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't wait, or say a single vow<em>**  
><strong><em> You need to hear me out<em>**  
><strong><em>And they said speak now<em>**

-freakxlover-

"um...Alek?...Jasmine?" the preacher tried to break Alek from his trance he seemed to be in and figure out what he was to do now. He had never actually been in this situation before. No one had ever objected in his many years in this line of work.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Who cares what that _Tramp_ thinks? Continue with the vows, you _Dimwit_!" Jasmine yelled at the poor priest. I was almost there. Almost out those doors, and out of his life. Until i heard something.

"wait..." spoke a quiet but noticeable voice.

"**What Was That?**" Jasmine yelled in his face while intensely glaring at him.

"I saw wait. Wait. Wait! Chloe! WAIT!" he yelled out to me and i stopped dead in my tracks as my hand grabbed hold of the grand door handle. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen with surprised.

I turned around and saw this blond god, jump from the steps, leaving his supposed-to-be-soon-to-be-wife as he rushed towards me. Speaking as he walked quickly. "I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. And i am SO glad you were around when they said speak now".

I began to cry again, but this time tears of joy, as he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips with such passion I had never experienced before in my entire life.

"Alek? Alek! ALEK?" Jasmine screamed out of rage as Alek and I held hands and ran out the door, to you beautiful future together.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover000~~~~~~~~~~

And that's all folks! thanks sooooo much for reading! Please review! And if you liked it tell me if you think I should make a sequel or an extension? possibly with an alekXchloe wedding? or a pregnancy? or both? in the rated M category? ooo lala :D but anyways tell me whatcha think ;) love you guys! hope you read my other works i will be writing soon ;)


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys so first ff I just want to say thank you sooo much for reading my story and I love you guys all soooo much ;) anyways I wanted to make this just to clear up some stuff for all my readers, I have been getting a lot of comments on reviews about why I chose jasmine to be the wife.

My choice was simple because I was going for a specific emotion which obviously I hit and that mark and that makes me very happy. You see, when I started writing this it was the night that episode 4 had premiered and it was before that one girl came that Alek made out in the episode that Chloe turned Brian down in, know what I'm talking about? So at the time it seemed like a good idea and then when I got to writing it I still really liked it cause I wanted you guys to get the way Chloe feels, in a way, I guess. Like that disgusted feeling you got? that what i wanted ;) but so that is why i chose jasmine. but for the person you said it was gross cause they were cousins...i am sorry but i don't think you really pat attention completely to the show do you? or you just haven't seen every episode? because if you had you wouldn't had said that because in the show they clearly say that Alek was basically adopted by jasmines mom, Valentina, because his parents were killed and then he was in a human family and when he began to change that when he started living with them. Everyone at school think they are cousins cause that's the excuse that they came up with to justify always being together and living in the same house without making it weird.

anyways that's all and thank you again for reading my story,or adding it/me to you favorite stories/authors it really make me happy :)

well i hope you read my later stories ;)


End file.
